


Riding

by levinson_mannion



Series: Christmas fic gifts [4]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because why not, horses included, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: Turnadette enjoy a ride on a horse, when they got home however, they get stuck in a sticky situationFor the Nonnatus Christmas Card Exchange
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Series: Christmas fic gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaAtlyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaAtlyss/gifts).



> Thanks @aimee-jessica for being my beta!

“What do you think you're doing?” Shelagh couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

It really was an odd situation; Patrick and Shelagh had gone to the country on their day off. Shelagh had mentioned, more than once, about how she would like to go horse riding, so Patrick had taken it upon himself to contact an old friend who had been more than delighted to entertain the couple to a day with his horses. 

The two had enjoyed the feeling of freedom that riding horseback gave.. Riding a horse at a walk is simple: usually, it's slow enough that you will follow the back-and-forth rocking movement of the horse's gait. The two got the hang of it relatively easily. As their trek continued, a gentle breeze picked up, causing the light snowfall to flurry around them.   
Shelagh smiled at their surroundings; It was like their very own winter wonderland.

They spent a couple of hours out on the horses, but with the chill of winter, they were ready to head back; no doubt the horses would be thankful to get out of the snow. After returning the horses to Patrick’s friend, they both headed to the bathroom to freshen themselves. Shelagh was frozen to the bone and was needing a warm shower to heat her through, and to clean the mud from her that had flicked up from the horse’s hooves.

Shelagh had told Patrick to wait for her, wanting the bathroom first. As she stepped into the substantially sized room she realised Patrick had disobeyed her and followed her in of his own accord.

As the door lightly clicked shut behind them, Shelagh let out a groan. “I told you to wait, Patrick. Now, see yourself out, please,”

Patrick turned to leave the room, but as he turned the doorknob and pulled at the door, he realised it was . 

“Shelagh,” he told her, feeling a little guilty about following her in now. “We have a problem,”

Shelagh rounded on Patrick, annoyed at his lack of following direction. “What do you mean?”

“The door won’t budge,” he gave her a sheepish smile, running his hand up the back of his neck.

Between the pair, they were unable to open it back up. 

The door was indeed stuck shut.

Patrick pressed his back against the door after several failed attempts at opening the damned thing, and was now sliding himself down the hardwood, trying to get himself comfortable on the cold floor. 

“Well might as well get comfortable until he comes around. We can scream and knock as loudly as we want, but I doubt he will hear us. ” Patrick winked and beckoned Shelagh to come sit down with him.

Shelagh rolled her eyes at his wink, but took a seat down between his open legs. While the floor was cold against her backside, she curled into his warm and soft body. “It’s cold, but you’re comfy,” she whispered dreamily, lying her head on his chest, his beating heart pounding in her ear.

“Am I now?” His eyebrow quirked upwards.

“Mmm, my pillow” hummed Shelagh contentedly..

After what seemed like an age, Shelagh became restless, pushing herself away from his body to look at him with frustrated eyes. Patrick chuckled at her expression and couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked. “No, come back,” Patrick moaned.

“What are you-“ before Shelagh could finish, Patrick had pulled her back into his chest, dragging his long fingers through her hair, still damp from the snow. 

“Shh, stop moving, your hair is soft.” he soothed. “I like running my hands through your hair, and I know you like it when I run my hands through your hair.”

Shelagh hummed in response to his words, her frustration melting with each of his movements. The thud of his heartbeat under hear ear gently lulling her into a light sleep. 

As Shelagh lay asleep against Patrick, who lay in a bit of a daze his friend finally appeared, attempting to push open the door that the pair napped against so he could relieve himself. It had been enough to rouse Patrick, who roused Shelagh as peacefully as he could.

Patrick gratefully picked Shelagh up, one arm wrapped around her wait, the other tucked under her knees, and carried her through the ranch. When he entered the room they were to stay in that night, he lay her in the bed, carefully maneuvering covers so she would stay warm. 

As much as he could not wait to go back to his children tomorrow for Christmas Eve, he never wanted this moment of peace to end; he looked upon his darling who lay blissfully unaware. 

She looked like an angel.

His angel.


End file.
